Problem: Express the percent as a decimal. $63.5\%$
Solution: $63.5$ percent = $63.5$ per cent = $63.5$ per hundred $63.5\% = \dfrac{63.5}{100}$ $\hphantom{63.5\%} = 0.635$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.